There is a unique two-digit positive integer $t$ for which the last two digits of $11\cdot t$ are $36$.

What is $t$?
Answer: We can write the condition on $t$ as $$11\cdot t \equiv 36\pmod{100}.$$Then, multiplying both sides by $9$, we have $$99\cdot t \equiv 324 \equiv 24\pmod{100}.$$The left side, $99t$, is congruent modulo $100$ to $-t$, so we have $$-t \equiv 24\pmod{100}$$and therefore $$t \equiv -24\pmod{100}.$$The unique two-digit positive solution is $t=-24+100=\boxed{76}$. Indeed, we can check that $11\cdot 76 = 836$, which does end in $36$.